Speak Now
by MrsTColfer
Summary: Hermione cant let him marry her. She loves him to much... T for swearing.


**A/N:This isn't Betad. Based on Taylow Swift's song Speak Now.**

Most people, when they wake up in the arms of their lover, don't cry. But this morning was different. This morning would be the last time I would ever wake up in your arm. In a few short hours you'll be getting married.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

I should be happy for you. But I'm not. I'm not happy because I know you're not going to be happy. You hate Astoria Greengrass. And so do I, she's taking you from me. I know you wold rather me walk down the isle to you, but that's not going to happen.

_**I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

I get to the church twenty minutes before the wedding is set to start. A few people are here. Mostly her Pureblood family. I can see the way her mother looks at me, as if I'm dirt. I know that beneath the pearl bracelets lies the dark mark. That only difference between her's and yours is that she wanted it.

Astoria want the mark that mares her pale skin too. She's far from perfect but she's one of the last Pureblood women who hadn't been thrown into Azkaban.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

As the time ticks closer to 2:30 I move to the back of the church and stand hidden behind flowers and silk. You had told me that I wasn't supposed to be here. Astoria doesn't want me here. Your voice held hope when you told me that though. So I'm here. I love you to much not to be.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?  
**_

You see me from the front by the alter. Our eyes lock and you smile. Our moment is short lived though. The music starts to play and _she _walks into the room. Her dress puffed out and her hair just as big. Her look scream money, not romance or elegance. How could you marry her? It should be me.

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**_  
_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_  
_**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**_  
_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_  
_**But I'm only looking at you**_

I sat down once she got to the front of the room. I can't do it, I can't let you marry her. How could I live without you even for a night. I cried for the most part of the wedding and when the bonder asked if anyone objects I know it's now or never.

I stood up ignoring the gasps and looks. We need this. I can see Harry and Ron who were at the front smiling at me. That all I need, their acceptance. Your biting your lip when I finally look at you. You dont seem to happy about this.

But you're eyes are smiling.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

"I object." I almost pass out as the words are out of my mouth, but I continue on. "Draco. I love you so much. I can't do this without you love. I can't wake up without your arms around my waist, and I need you to keep me from working to hard. I need you more then food, more the water, more then fucking _air_. I want you more the my magic. Please. Please don't do it Hun."

_**And you say let's run away now**_  
_**Ill meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor**_  
_**Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around**_  
_**When they said Speak now...**_

I'm crying as I finish and I start I to walk down the isle toward you. You seem at a lose of what to do. You have you job, as the Malfoy heir, to marry a Pureblood. Yet I know you'd give it all up for me.

"No! Dray, what are you doing! We're supposed to get married! Don't go to her. She's just a Mudblood whore!" You don't even seem to notice Astoria as you started to run to me, down the impossibly long isle. The world seems to melt once you do reach me . You stood in from of me before picking me up in a hug.

It so surreal, like something from a movie. I look back on it now and laugh. I never thought I would be able to stand at the Hogwarts train station seeing off an perfect curly blonde girl, or holding a a new born baby boy with straight brown hair. But here we is a few meters over seeing off twin redhead boys. And only our other side is Ron and Luna with their strawberry blond son. Our lives seemed to work out perfect.

You gave me the strength to speak out, and I've never been so glad I stood up when they said _"Speak now."_


End file.
